Regreso
by Keitoo
Summary: Oneshot. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Tan sólo siguió caminando. Sus pensamientos sólo se centraban en él. Tsukasa Domyoji, se había marchado durante cuatro largos años para después volver. ¿Pero qué día? No habían mantenido contacto ninguno excepto cartas...


**Oneshot: Kimishika Zettai**

Ya era mediodía en Tokyo. Las campanas de una universidad sonaban, señalando la salida de los alumnos. Entre todas las limusinas y coches de lujo, una chica de unos diecinueve o veinte años caminaba. El aire hacía mover sus trenzas, su pelo había crecido durante esos molestos cuatro años. Un coche le pitó. Era Rui Hanazawa, que se iba. Tsukushi Makino se limitó a mover la mano en modo de saludo. Continuó caminando hacia su casa. En efecto, seguía viviendo en aquel edificio viejo y sin baño. Su hermano Susumu estaría a punto de llegar, pensó.

Repentinamente, cambió de rumbo. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Tan sólo siguió caminando. Sus pensamientos sólo se centraban en él. Tsukasa Domyoji, se había marchado durante cuatro largos años para después volver. ¿Pero qué día? No habían mantenido contacto ninguno excepto algunas cartas que él tardaba en contestar. No se llamaban por teléfono, pues Kaede Domyoji no se lo permitía. Faltaba solamente un mes para cumplirse esos cuatro años que, parecían interminables. Sobretodo en ese momento. Sólo le quedaba esperar un mes, tal vez a cualquier persona le pueda parecer poco, pero para ella no. Para ella era como toda una vida. Ansiaba verle, abrazarle, besarle... ¿Y después qué? ¿Iría a Nueva York?

Se detubo. ¿Qué haría entonces, cuando él regresara? No se había detenido a pensarlo en ningun momento, tan sólo había pensado que le quería ver y abrazarle cuando volviera. Podía ir a Nueva York con él e ir de vez en cuando a Japón, o si Tsukasa Domyoji quería, podían quedarse en Japón y casarse. Haría lo que fuese para estar con él el resto de su vida, incluso ser todavía más pobre de lo que era. Estaba ensimismada, siguiendo caminando, cuando se dio cuenta de hasta donde la llevaron sus piernas: la Mansión de los Domyoji. No había ido allí desde que él se fue, ¿cómo había llegado allí? Se quedó largo rato mirando aquella casa. Muchos recuerdos le vinieron a la mente. Cuando él la llevo a la fuerza la primera vez, cuando la llevó para curarle las heridas, cuando conoció a Tsubaki y volvió a entrar aunque ella no quisiera, cuando entró a trabajar de sirvienta y empezó a salir con Domyoji... Tantas cosas habían pasado juntos, aunque lo recordaba todo perfectamente.

Al principio, odiaba al F-4. Cuando les plantó cara por primera vez, siguió odiándoles. Tan sólo dentro de esos cuatro chicos antes violentos, había una excepción. Rui Hanazawa. Desde el primer momento se fijó en él. Todavía más cuando coincidieron en las escaleras. ¿Pero era aquello amor? No. No era amor... Ella admiraba la tranquilidad y paciencia de Rui Hanazawa. Tal vez le empezaron a gustar otras cosas de él, pero aún así, no era tan amor como había pensado hasta áquel entonces. Tsukasa Domyoji se peleaba con ella y llegó a ponerle una tarjeta roja. Sí, en esa época llegó a temerle y odiarle más que a otra persona. Le parecía un idiota.

Las cosas empezaron a cambiar con la llegada de Shizuka Todoh, el primer amor de Rui. Se acordó también de la llegada de Kazuya, ese chico iluso, pero que siempre la había apoyado. Todos les perseguían y entraron al bar de la universidad, allí, Rui Hanazawa, ayudó a Tsukushi Makino y se peleó con su mejor amigo. También fue cuando habló por primera vez con Shizuka, que la comprendía. También, Tsukasa Domyoji, se puso celoso del nuevo rico, y la siguió hasta Atami.

Fue allí, en Atami, aquella noche, en el barco de la familia Domyoji, con las luces apagadas donde él le robo su primer beso. Al recordarlo, sonrió. Él todavía no había cambiado. También en aquel barco, vio la escena de Rui Hanazawa con Shizuka, y sólo Tsukasa Domyoji, con la pesca de calamares supo animarla.

Cuando volvieron, en la fiesta de Shizuka, donde se cortó su hermoso pelo y se fue a Francia, seguida de Rui. Allí, en el aeropuerto, él le propuso la primera cita, aunque ella no lo oyó se enteró en clase. Le había hecho esperar cuatro horas bajo la nieve, y se quedaron encerrados en aquel ascensor. Mirándolo bien, quizás se empezó a enamorar de él en aquel momento aunque no lo admitiera.

Tantas aventuras, donde conoció a sus enemigos que poco a poco se convirtieron en amigos, como el mismo F-4. Un buen ejemplo, Sakurako Sanjou, quien en un principio la odió, se volvió su amiga. Luego el juez Kin. Shigeru, la ex-prometida. Esa chica peculiar pero buena persona. Amon, Umi y todos los que conoció en esa época. Gracias a él... Tenía todo lo que necesitaba. Sus amigos, Yuki, su mejor amiga; Rui Hanazawa, quien era su mejor amigo. No estaba sola, no. Aunque fuera poca la gente que de verdad era su amiga, tenía. ¿Pero, qué estaba haciendo ella en aquel momento? Deprimirse. Volvió a dejarse crecer el pelo, a hacerse trenzas. Se había vuelto, quizás algo más cerrada, aunque no con sus amigos. Aún así, a pesar de tener amigos, faltaba la pieza más importante del puzzle. Tsukasa Domyoji. Se habían peleado, se habían besado, se habían reído juntos. Todas las experiencias de la vida, gracias a él. Le necesitaba, sin él no podía ser la mala yerba que había sido siempre. Pronto volvía, lo sabía, pero era cuando más lo estaba necesitando. Lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos.

Pasaban los minutos, y ella, seguía allí, entretenida en sus pensamientos mirando aquella mansión, llorando cuando un coche paró cerca de ella, aunque no se dio cuenta. Las puertas del coche se abrieron. Coche, no, mejor dicho limusina. Un hombre con uniforme, salía y abrió la puerta de los asientos traseros. Una silueta salió. Caminó lentamente hacia Tsukushi Makino. Le tocó el hombro. Por fin, se giró despertando de sus pensamientos, aunque sin dejar de llorar en silencio. ¿Era posible lo que estaba viendo? Aquella silueta se lanzó encima suyo, como si la hubiera echado mucho de menos. Tsukushi Makino seguía paralizada, no había visto quien era, sólo sabía que alguien se lanzó encima suyo. Cuando por fin oyó una voz.

-¡Tsukushi! ¡Cuánto tiempo! -era una voz femenina, la conocía. Se llevó una decepción no era él, aunque también una alegría-

-¿Tsubaki? -Tsukushi Makino pronunció el nombre de una de las personas que más la había apoyado, sin creer que Tsubaki Domyoji estaba allí. Las dos se levantaron.-

-¡Eh, Tsukushi! ¿No estás mucho más delgada? -Tsubaki la miró, también llorando de alegría.-

-Este... -seguía sin creer que ella estaba allí. ¿Cómo era posible? Tal vez su marido la hubiera dejado ir a Japón por un tiempo.-

-¿Por qué llorabas hace un momento? ¡Bah! ¡Entremos antes de todo! -Tsubaki la arrastró sin darse cuenta dentro de la gran mansión, donde todos los criados, como siempre, las recibieron bien.

Tsukushi Makino seguía sin reaccionar. Intentó poner en orden los sucesos. Ella se encontraba pensando en la balla de la casa de los Domyoji, de repente, un coche llegó y alguien bajó. Era Tsubaki Domyoji, otra persona que añoraba, y que, arrastrándola sin darse cuenta, la hizo entrar dentro de la gran mansión donde todos los criados las recibieron. Bien. ¿Y ahora qué? Entraron a la habitación de la hija mayor de los Domyoji, donde se sentaron en unos grandes sofás, y Tsukushi se volvió a quedar impresionada, como la primera vez. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no veía nada de lujo. Tal vez, cuatro años. Algo le llamó la atención de su amiga, tenía algo de barriga

-¡Tsukushi! ¡Eh! -dijo Tsubaki Domyoji sin entender que le pasaba a su "cuñada"-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? -despertó de sus pensamientos, la chica de las dos trenzas-

-Nada, nada. ¿Cómo has estado durante estos cuatro años? -preguntó de nuevo su amiga. Pero, en un momento, lágrimas brillantes volvieron a surgir en áquel rostro sonriente que se lanzó encima de Tsukushi de nuevo- ¡Es que no me lo creo!

-¡Tsubaki! -gritó debajo de Tsubaki-

Cuando ésta se apartó de encima, bebió algo de áquel café. El café caro que tantas veces le había visto beber a él. ¡Qué recuerdos! Intentó olvidar, pero no podía. Precisamente, estaba en esa casa. El olor, el café, la hermana de él... No podía evitar recordarle. De nuevo, salieron lágrimas de los ojos de la chica de las dos trenzas. Tsubaki Domyoji se quedó perpleja, no sabía que decirle. Sabía que Tsukushi era fuerte, pero tal vez el dolor se acumulase.

-¿Le recuerdas, verdad? -dijo con suavidad Tsubaki-

-Sí... Todo me recuerda a él- si tal vez, tan sólo le pudieran escucharse la voz, si pudieran hablar por teléfono, pero ni eso podían, pensó.-

-Perdóname, Tsukushi, te he traído aquí sin querer. No era mi intención que recordaras. Es que, después de tanto tiempo sin vernos, no podía dejarte allí. Quería hablar contigo... -Tsubaki Domyoji se disculpó tan bien como pudo, pero no era su culpa-

-No... No es tu culpa. Yo también me alegro que hayas vuelto, Tsubaki. Pero estando aquí o no, todo me recuerda a él... -Tsukushi Makino estalló en lágrimas, abrazando a su cuñada, muy fuerte. No podía evitar ocultar las lágrimas.-

Cuando se calmó algo más el ambiente, se separaron. Y de nuevo bebió algo de café. Se había desahogado, se había calmado algo, aunque siguiera estando triste, ya no lloraba, entonces pensó algo en Tsubaki, para ella también debería ser duro, y decidió cambiar de tema.

-Tsubaki... ¿Estás embarazada? -dijo lo que primero se le pasó por la cabeza-

Esperó una respuesta de su amiga, pero ésta sólo se quedó como una estatua pero asintió algo con la cabeza. Nuevamente hubo silencio en la habitación, y cuando Tsukushi iba a felicitarla, alguien entró por la puerta. Las caras de las dos se giraron para ver quien entraba. Se quedaron sin palabras. ¿Qué hacia esa persona allí? ¿No se supone que debería estar en Nueva York, en la mansión Domyoji? Iban a abrir las bocas, pero no sabían que decir. Hasta que esa persona, protestó.

-Tsukushi, señorita Tsubaki, ¿no piensáis saludar? -protestó la vieja subiendo el bastón con su mano-

-¡Tama! -gritaron las dos aún sorprendidas de que Tama estubiese allí-

-Por fin. Ya pensaba que os habíais quedado mudas. -sonrío Tama, la antigua ama de casas de la mansión.-

-¡Bienvenida! -Tsubaki Domyoji casi se tira encima de ella, pero recuerda que es una vieja a tiempo y simplemente la abraza agachándose-

Tama se quita a Tsubaki de encima y se quedan mirando a Tsukushi Makino. Ésta, sigue quieta en el sofá, sin creerse lo que sus ojos ven. Tsubaki, Tama y ... ¿Dónde está él? ¿Sigue en Nueva York? ¿O quizás estubiera allí? No. Sino, conociéndole, no habría aguantado más y se presentaría allí mismo. En efecto, tardaría todavía algunos días para poder verle... Aún así, podía ver a Tama y Tsubaki. Se levantó y decidió darle la bienvenida a la que había sido su anterior jefa y una buena amiga. Las tres se sentaron y los criados les llevaron más café y pastas.

-Bueno, Tama, ¿cómo ha ido por Nueva York? -preguntó Tsubaki Domyoji intentando romper el hielo-

-Pues... -giró la cabeza hacia Tsukushi, como preguntando si le afectara. Ella sólo sonrío, aceptando que lo explicara- la señora Kaede cada día tiene más arrugas aunque se ha vuelto algo menos desagradable, aún así, ha cogido un complejo con la edad... Con lo bien que estoy yo, la señora Kaede, aguanta todavía más. Y cada día se aplica cincuenta cremas...

Tsukushi y Tsubaki se rieron algo. A esa mujer, a la que supuestamente sólo los problemas de la empresa Domyoji podían afectarle, había cogido un complejo con su edad y con sus arrugas. Totalmente sorprendente. Por primera vez, a esa mujer, algo le espantaba. Después de todo era humana, aunque no lo pareciese. Tsubaki y Tama intercambiaron miradas. No sabían si Tsukushi estaría preparada para oír hablar de Tsukasa Domyoji sin ponerse a llorar, así que, hasta que ella no lo pidiera, no dirían nada de nada. No querían hacerla llorar.

-Esto... ¿Y Domyoji? -preguntó Tsukushi Makino sin entender porque no hablaban de él. Quizás lo hacían por ella, pensó. Pero ya era hora de saber algo más de él aparte de las cartas que él mandaba. Seguro que Tama sabría cosas de él. Si había cambiado o no. Como le iba la vida...-

-El señorito Tsukasa. ¡Huy cuando lo veas Tsukushi! El señorito está tan guapo. Ha crecido y se ha vuelto más hombre. Cuando lo veas tendrás ganas de... ¡Ya verás! Incluso yo, cuando lo vi salir de la bañera un día, me desmayé. Dáte prisa, Tsukushi, porque te lo quitaré. Jajaja... -la vieja Tama se sonrojó aún pensando en ese señorito del cual se había ocupado cuando nació y se había vuelto todo un hombre. Tsukushi Makino se sonrojó pensando en lo que le había dicho Tama, y Tsubaki sólo se rio al ver la cara de las dos que tenía enfrente-

-Y bueno. ¿Qué tal le va la vida? Es que tan sólo con cartas, como que no me entero mucho. -su rostro se volvió serio, pensando las pocas unas trenta cartas de pocas páginas que le había escrito en esos cuatro años y los meses que pasaba quizás, sin escribirle nada ni saber de él, tan sólo gracias a los demás del F-4, que le decían algunas cosas de él cuando él los llamaba. Sabía que él estaba ocupado, eso era evidente, pero... ¿Su madre le molestaría? ¿Se habría enamorado de otra persona a pesar de todo lo que luchaban por lo suyo y el tiempo que ya había pasado? Tantas preguntas pasaron por su cabeza, hasta que respondió Tama-

-Pues el señorito trabaja mucho. De hecho, las empresas han mejorado bastante. Podría decirse que bastante progreso para lo tonto que es el señorito Tsukasa. La señora Kaede, a pesar de estar orgullosa, lo oculta y sólo sabe presionarle, obviamente el señorito pasa de sus comentarios. Y respecto, lo que es de tu interés, Tsukushi, todo el rato piensa en ti. He visto a veces al señorito salir con un telescopio a observar las estrellas, como aquella vez que se declaró. -acabando de decir esto, Tama bebe un sorbo de té esperando una respuesta.-

Tanto Tama como Tsubaki miraron a Tsukushi quien estaba cabizbaja ocultando su cara y, gotas manchan el uniforme de Etoku que él le compró aquel día del viaje. Evidentemente, estaba llorando. No podía ocultarlo y evitarlo por más que quisiera, era imposible. Casi a cada momento del día intentaba no pensar en él, pero no era posible. Tan sólo estaba algo contenta cuando recibía alguna carta de él, es decir, casi una o dos veces al mes, dependiendo de si ese mes le llegase carta o no o cuando estaba con alguno de sus amigos, especialmente con Yuki ella sabía calmarle. Pero sólo la calmaba unos instantes. Le era imposible dejar de pensar en que cada segundo era menos y antes se encontrarían. A veces, se quedaba soñando despierta en la clase, y tenían que llamarle la atención. Pero no podía evitarlo. Le quería, le echaba de menos y no podía verle... Si al menos escuchase su voz de vez en cuando... Tantas preocupaciones...

Se dio cuenta de donde estaba y se secó las lágrimas con su mano. Tsubaki y Tama seguían sin saber que decirle. Querían consolarla, pero no podían. Dijesen lo que le dijesen, se calmaría un rato, pero igual pensaría en él de nuevo. Era cruel lo que les pasaba a ellos dos, pensaba Tsubaki Domyoji. Si su madre no fuera tan testadura y exigente, ellos todavía podrían estar juntos, pero aún así hubiera llegado el momento de que su hermano se ocupase de las empresas o hubiese surgido otro problema, aunque pronto estarían juntos de nuevo. A Tama también le entristecía mucho ver llorar a Tsukushi, y de repente, recordó la carta que el señorito Tsukasa, le había dado para ella. Puso la mano en su bolsillo y la sacó. ¡Pensó que la había perdido por el camino!

-Tsukushi... Deja de llorar. ¡Vamos anímate, vendrá en poco! -dijo Tsubaki Domyoji intentando animar a su cuñada, obteniendo algo de resultado.-

-Lo siento... No era mi intención... Estoy bien, de verdad. -respondió Tsukushi Makino tratando de no preocupar más a Tama y a Tsubaki- Por cierto, Tsubaki, ¿y qué tal el embarazo?

-Pues bien, muy bien... Tendré al bebé dentro de medio año. -respondió algo sonrojada pues aún no se lo había dicho ni a su marido- Lo malo es que mi marido todavía no...-

-¿No lo sabe, señorita Tsubaki? -dijo Tama adivinando los pensamientos también de Tsukushi-

-Nada, se lo diré. Lo que tengo miedo es de como se lo tome mi madre. -comentó Tsubaki Domyoji. Tsukushi y Tama suspiraron también pensando en como se lo tomaría aquella bruja. Para no pensar en la señora Kaede, Tama cambió de tema y decidió darle la carta a Tsukushi-

-¡Eh, Tsukushi! Tengo algo para ti. Una carta del señorito Tsukasa. -dijo Tama, una vez Tsukushi estaba ya calmada, entregándole la carta que el señorito le había dado para Tsukushi tal vez para que le llegara antes que por correos y ésta la recibió sorprendida, aún sin creerse poder recibir una última carta de él- Léela en tu casa.

-¿Uh? ¿No la puedo leer aquí? -preguntó Tsukushi Makino algo extrañada por la petición de Tama y se guardó la misteriosa carta en el bolsillo.-

-Sí, pero es mejor que la leas en tu casa estando tranquila. Ya nos dirás. Yo me quedaré unos días aquí, así que iré a verte cada día, ¿eh? Al igual que Tama. No te sentirás sola ni un momento. ¡O mejor, vente a vivir aquí estos días! -gritó Tsubaki por la gran idea que se le había ocurrido-

-¡Buena idea, señorita Tsubaki, buena idea! -dijo Tama chocando con la señorita por su gran idea de que Tsukushi se quedara-

-Lo siento, pero Susumu, mi hermano... -Tsukushi también pensó que sería una buena idea, pero con ese hermano que no se sabía hacer una sopa de fideos, no podía dejarlo solo...-

-¡Pues podría venirse también, ¿no crees? -respondió Tsubaki Domyoji con una mirada intentando dar lástima a Tsukushi a la que se unió Tama-

-No, de verdad. -Tsukushi Makino miró el reloj y se da cuenta de la hora que es, y que su hermano ya debería estar en casa y coge su cartera y se levanta.- Mañana me paso y ya os diré, ¿vale?

-Bueno, adios Tsukushi, ¿pero de verdad, no quieres? ¿Y si te lleva el chófer en coche? -insistió Tsubaki-

-No hace falta. Adios Tsubaki. Adios, jefa, perdón, Tama. -Tsukushi Makino cerró la puerta de la habitación y una criada le acompañó a la salida de la casa. Mientras, en la habitación, tanto Tama como Tsubaki estaban perplejas por como se había ido de rápido Tsukushi.-

-Ni me ha dejado despedirme de ella -murmuró Tama, todavía sorprendida.-

La chica de las dos trenzas, llegó rápido a su casa, aún pensando en como se había despedido de Tsubaki y Tama, pero no podía estar en esa casa, sino le recordaría, además su hermano Susumu querría comer. Tsukushi Makino abrió la puerta de su apartamento jadeando todavía por el cansancio, cuando observo que no había nadie. ¿Y su hermano? Oyó voces. Era el televisor, el cual Susumu se habría dejado encendido, pensó. En la mesa encontró una nota escrita. "_Tsukushi, me quedo a dormir en casa de un amigo, siento decírtelo tan tarde, pero como no estabas no he tenido más remedio que escribirlo. Iré directamente desde la casa de él al instituto. No te preocupes. Susumu._" Suspiró. Pues tal vez hubiera sido buena, la idea de quedarse a dormir en casa de los Domyoji, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Dejó la carta que Tama le dio encima de la mesa para leerla después. Encendió las luces del piso y abrió el cajón. Se quitó el uniforme de Etoku y se puso el pijama, pues ya eran las nueve. Fue hacia la cocina, sin saber qué cocinar. Pensó en como le gustaba a él lo que ella cocinaba. Cuando regresase sería de las primeras cosas que haría para él. Quería que fuese feliz, pensó. De nuevo, casi lloró, y sin muchas ganas de cocinar, se hizo una sopa de fideos de ésas que se pone agua caliente y en tres minutos está. Miró la tele un rato, y cuando acabó de comer la apagó. No daban nada interesante. Después de sacar el futon, miró hacia la mesa. Allí estaba esa carta. Lo había olvidado. Con algo de sueño, se dirigió a la mesa. Cogió la carta con las manos intentando no llorar de tristeza y de alegría a la vez. Abrió el sobre sin intentar destrozarlo mucho y cogió un papel. Lo olió. Como no, a su colonia cara. Observó si no había más ojas, y no, solo una. Y procedió a leerla.

_"Makino,_

_Siento que pasase tanto tiempo desde la última carta que escribí. ¿Quizás dos meses? No sé. La verdad he perdido la noción del tiempo, aunque se que me queda un mes de regreso._

_Supongo que Tama te la habrá dado en buenas coindiciones, porque si no la mataré. Era más rápido dársela a ella para que te la diera que no mandarla por correos, aunque no fiable. _

_Sé que te extrañará, pero te echo de menos. Echo de menos a Tsukoshi Makino. Todo el tiempo estoy atareado con el trabajo y no tengo tiempo de mucho, suerte que esto acabará pronto, porque volveré._

_Respeto cuando vuelva, no sé cuando será, sólo que este mes. Te lo prometo que aunque sea el último día del mes, volveré. Por eso, quiero que mires al cielo, por la tarde, al este cada día y cuando veas algo escrito, sabrás que he vuelto. Prométemelo como yo prometo volver. Espero que no seas más pobretona, aunque te querré igualmente._

_Tsukasa Domyoji."_

Releyó esa carta muchas veces, al igual que prometió otras tantas mirar cada tarde al este. Lloró mucho, entre tristeza y alegría. Estaba segura. La seguía queriendo. Y tampoco había cambiado ese idiota. Había vuelto a escribir Tsukoshi, pero en fin, así era el hombre de quien ella se había enamorado... Y el que más añoraba. Sin él no era nada. Ella había vuelto a ser como era antes de conocerle a él, a pesar de estar en Etoku. Callada y con dos trenzas, que también volvía a hacerse. No podía ser la mala yerba que era. ¿Por qué? Porque él no estaba allí. No podía hasta que él volviera... Él era el único capaz de animarla en el mundo a pesar de tener amigos de verdad. A pesar de haber vuelto a ser la de antes, tenía esperanza. Esperaba que él volviera, confiaba en ello más que en cualquier otra cosa porque se lo prometió y esa promesa la cumpliría, estaba segura de ello. Se acostó, y una vez dormida, volvió a soñar con su llegada, como otras tantas desde que él se fue.

Habían pasado ya veinte días desde el regreso de Tsubaki y Tama. Tsukushi Makino salía de la mansión de los Domyoji, pues desde ese día visitaba a Tsubaki y a Tama cada tarde al salir de Etoku. Ya, al menos cuando las visitaba, no lloraba delante de ellas y hacía mejor cara. Aún recorría la calle donde se encontraba la mansión Domyoji, cuando decidió ir a la orilla del río a mirar el atardecer y el cielo, como había prometido a Tsukasa Domyoji. Después de todo, en esos días había enseñado a su hermano Susumu a hacerse una sopa de fideos por si ella volviera tarde. Cruzó a otra calle y fue a parar al río. Como no era mucha pendiente, bajó y se sentó en el tierra. Observó el río desde lejos y cerró los ojos. Cuando los abriera, miraría al cielo. Deseaba volver a verle a él... Deseaba ver algo escrito en el cielo aunque sólo fuera "Pobretona" y saber que él había vuelto.

Pasaban los minutos y ella seguía sin abrir los ojos. Se sentía bien la brisa y como el calor no era mucho, pues todavía mejor. Pero ya no podía esperar más, decidió abrir los ojos lentamente y ver. Abrió los párpados muy lentamente, tal como habían pasado esos cuatro años interminables que los habían separado. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se deshizo esas trenzas que según él eran de pobretona y finalmente, abrió los ojos algo más rápido. Y cuando miro hacia el cielo, no vio nada... Claro, miraba al oeste. Cuando miró nuevamente al este, pudo leer "_Love Tsukushi, regresé" _

Había vuelto, confirmado. Una larga espera que valdría la pena, seguro. Sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse, pero esta vez de alegría a diferencia de tantas otras que había llorado de tristeza. Lloró mucho rato y cuando aún no había oscurecido, oyó pasos. Pasos en la mala yerba que ella volvería a ser. Le sorprendió. ¿Quién sería? A lo mejor alguna persona que bajaba a pescar, o algo. Pero no era así. Esos pasos cada vez se acercaban más hacia donde ella estaba. Era él, estaba segura. Cuando esos pasos se detubieron, giró su cabeza esperando verle, y allí estaba él, Tsukasa Domyoji, cumpliendo su promesa.


End file.
